Namira
„Do NAMIRY, której Dzieła trwają na wieczność.” - 16 akceptowalnych Bluźnierstw Namira znana też jako Pani Rozkładu'''Dialog z Eolą z gry The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, '''Wielka CiemnośćSłowa Ahnissi, Matki Klanu do jej Ulubionej Córki– daedryczny książę i bogini głoduDialog z NPC z gry The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall, bólu i biedyDialog z Namirą z gry The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, kanibalizmuZadanie „Powiew śmierci” z gry The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, pradawnej ciemności, pająków, robactwa, obrzydliwości, wstrętu i pomiotów mrokuKsięga Daedr. Namira trzyma w pogardzie wszystko godne podziwu i wywyższa wszystko to co wzgardzone, jest patronką żebraków, których sam wygląd i zapach odstręczaKsiążę Żebraków. Jest zwierzchniczką kanibali, którzy jedzą martwych, rozkoszując się swym skrzywieniem. Jej wyznawcy czerpią przyjemność z bycia gardzonym przez innych, oraz kochają wszelki brud, mrok i mękęDialog z Hjolfrodi Chyżą z gry The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion. Najmniej odstającymi od norm społecznych kultystami tego Daedrotha są wszelkiego rodzaju smakosze i obżartuchy, czerpiący radość z jedzenia, próbując uciszyć swój nienasycony głód. Pogranicznicy w swej tradycji oddają każde słabe noworodki jako ofiarę dla NamiryOn the Nature of Reachmen – Arthenice Belloq. Jej dniem przyzywania jest Dzień Marukha, 9-ego Drugiego SiewuThe Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall. Wygląd Namira przyjmuje wiele form, najbardziej bazową jest postać ludzkiej kobiety, prawie że nagiej, gdyby nie wielki kawał czarnej tkaniny oplatającej ją jakby suknia, w jej towarzystwie często też pokazuje się karłowaty pokurczony czarny Daedroth z małymi różkamiThe Elder Scrolls II: DaggerfallThe Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion. Pojawia się również w formie obwiniętego w łachmany kulawego żebraka, tak pokrytego brudem i chorobami, że nic nie wskazywałoby na jej pierwotną postaćKsiążę Żebraków. Pojawia się też w formię wygłodniałego olbrzymiego owada o ludzkiej twarzy, modliszych ramionach i potężnej zbroi z chityny pokrywającą ją całą od czubka głowyThe Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Historia Namira, podobnie jak inne Et'Ada została stworzona przez Anui-Ela, który powstał z nakładania się dwóch sił Anu i Padomay. Gdy Lorkhan przybył do Aurbis, wysłany przez Sithisa, zaproponował projekt stworzenia świata śmiertelnego. Namira razem z co poniektórymi z pierwotnych duchów, zdecydowała nie uczestniczyć w tym przedsięwzięciu, w efekcie zachowała całość swojej mocy i, podobnie jak inni, którzy wybrali podobnie, stała się DaedrothemMonomit. Jedną z opowieści o Namirze jest historia o Cwaniaku, trzynastym dziecku króla Puszczy Valen, co sprawiało, że w spadku nie otrzymał prawie nic. Poszukując sławy i fortuny, napotkał na swej drodze włóczęgę, którego ochronił przed nękającymi go wieśniakami. Postać przedstawiła się jako Namira. Rozpoznał on w niej dzięi swemu wykształceniu księcia Daedr. Podążął za nią przez 33 dnie i noce, każdego dnia błagając o jej nauki, a ostatniego dnia gdy stracił głos i siły, Namira ujawniła, że w ten sposób zakończył swoje szkolenie, a tym samym pobłogosławiła go mocami posiadania szpetnej choroby, budzenia litości i bycia ignorowanym. Z początku oburzony darami, zoastał zapewniony że jego imie będzie zapamiętane w historii jako Książę Żebraków, a dzięki swym mocom nikt nigdy nie zwracał na niego uwagę, przez co posiadł sekrety wszystkich, których spotkał''Książę Żebraków''. Daedryczne artefakty Pierścień Namiry Odzwierciedlający mroczniejszą część natury, podobnie jak jego pani, Pierścień Namiry, zadaje obrażenia atakującemu równe tym, które zadał on nosicielowi pierścieniaThe Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall. Odbija też część obrażeń, wliczając w to obrażenia magiczneThe Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion. Jednym z ważniejszym efektów jest jednak zdolność pierścienia do dawania bonusów do kondycji i zdrowia każdemu, kto dokona kanibalistycznego aktuThe Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Między 3E 405, a 417, agent Ostrzy przywołał Namirę, a ta poleciłą mu zabić jednego z najstarszych wampirów Tamriel, który zdołał okiełznać swój głód krwi, nie atakując już okolicznej ludności. Fakt ten bardzo mierził Namirę, dlatego w zamian za wykonanie tego zadania jej wyznawca przekazał bohaterowi Pierścień NamiryZadanie „Namira's Quest” z gry The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall. W 3E 433, kapłani Arkay rozpoczęli misję pomocy dla wyznawców Namiry zamieszkujących mroki ayleidzkich ruin Angi. Wyznawcy nie będąc w stanie zdzierżyć światła nie byli w stanie odeprzeć tych dręczycieli, więc Namira poleciła Bohaterowi Kvatch nałożyć na nich zaklęcie tłumiące wszelkie światło, pozwalając kultystom księcia wstrętu zabić kapłanów Arkaya. Za wykonanie tego zadania Namira przekazała Bohaterowi swój PierścieńZadanie „Namira” z gry The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion. W 4E 201, martwi w świątyni Namiry zaczęli masowo zmartwychwstawać, wypędzając stamtąd jej, żywiących się ich ciałami, kanibalistycznych wyznawców. Zmuszeni znaleźć inne źródło pożywienia udali się do Komnat Umarłych w Markarcie, gdzie szybko zostało odkryte że umarli są z czasem znajdywani z poobgryzanymi szczątkami. Kapłan Arkay, Brat Verulus, poprosił Ostatnie Smocze Dziecię by sprawdził co się dzieje wewnątrz. Dovahkiin spotkał tam Eolę, przywódczynię kanibali, która poprosiła go o pomoc w rozprawieniu się z nieumarłymi w świątyni Namiry. Po rozprawieniu się ze zmartwychwstańcami, Eola prosi Dovahkiina by przyprowadził do niej brata Verulusa, by stał się daniem głównym na zbliżającej się uczcie. Po tym gdy Bohater spróbował jego mięsa, stał się czempionem Namiry, uzyskując jej Pierścień. Galeria Kapliczka Namiry (Oblivion).png|Kaplica Namiry z gry The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion Namira (Online).jpg|Namira z gry The Elder Scrolls Online Namira's emblem (Online).png|Herb Namiry ze sztandaru z gry The Elder Scrolls Online The High Lunarium (Online).jpg|Nieznana z nazwy płaszczyzna Namiry z gry The Elder Scrolls Online Przypisy Zobacz też *Namira (Skyrim) *Namira (Oblivion) *Namira (Daggerfall) Nawigacja cs:Namira de:Namira en:Namira es:Namira fr:Namira it:Namira pt:Namira ru:Намира Kategoria:Lore: Daedryczni książęta